Need you now
by Evato
Summary: Un grito, un portazo, un sollozo. Una pelea no tiene porqué ser siempre algo malo. Mal summary, les invito a leer esta historia basada en la canción Need you now de Lady Antebellum. Gruvia.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mío el Gruvia existiría desde el primer momento.

La canción en la que me he basado se llama _Need you now_ de Lady Antebellum.

 **Need You Now**

Un grito y un portazo es lo último que se oye en esa casa donde hace apenas varias horas todo eran risas y amor. Una chica con el cabello del mismo color del mar observa con lágrimas en los ojos la puerta por la que hace menos de un minuto su amor, su Gray-sama se ha ido. Con paso lento se dirige a su habitación y coge una caja de cartón de debajo de la gran cama de matrimonio, en ella hay numerosos regalos y recuerdos de los dos años de noviazgo que lleva con el famoso alquimista de hielo. Con una sonrisa nostálgica observa la foto que tiene en la mano, fue de las primeras que se hicieron juntos cuando el discípulo de Ur aún se mostraba un poco frío con ella, su mente no puede evitar viajar hasta ese momento.

 _Era una maravillosa tarde de primavera, la joven pareja daba un paseo cogidos de la mano por la tranquila ciudad de Magnolia. En un momento dado los ojos de la joven se posaron en un puesto de helados y emocionada tiró del brazo de Gray y con su mano libre señaló el puesto._

 _-Mire Gray-sama- gritó como una niña pequeña._

 _Gray observó el puesto con una mirada indiferente pero al posar su vista a la chica que llevaba al lado no pudo evitar cambiar la expresión a una media sonrisa._

 _-¿Quieres que vayamos y compremos un par de helados?- preguntó el chico intentando en vano que no se notara que quería complacerla._

 _-A Juvia le encantaría Gray-sama- le contestó la maga elemental con un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa hermosa._

 _Se dirigieron allí y cada uno pidió su helado para luego seguir con su paseo. Cuando llegaron al parque central se sentaron en una banca mientras observaban a los niños jugar no muy lejos de ellos._

 _-Gray-sama, Gray-sama- llamó la atención la chica._

 _-¿Qué pasa Juvia?- dirigió perezosamente su mirada a su derecha más sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el pequeño objeto que la joven sostenía en sus manos- No querrás lo que creo que quieres ¿verdad?_

 _-¡Sí Gray-sama! Hágase una foto con Juvia, por favor- le pidió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados._

 _-Ni hablar- contestó el chico con el ceño fruncido._

 _-No sea malo Gray-sama, Juvia y Gray-sama casi no tienen ninguna foto juntos- respondió con un adorable puchero._

 _Al ver el gesto Gray no pudo evitar rendirse y suspirar- Está bien- aceptó._

 _Juvia feliz encendió la cámara y se dispuso a hacer la foto pero justo cuando la iba a hacer Gray le estampó su helado en la cara._

Repasa esa imagen otra vez y empieza a reírse. Gray sale con una gran sonrisa por la expresión de Juvia la cual tiene la boca abierta por la sorpresa y la nariz llena de nata. Es una hermosa foto que trae consigo recuerdos de una gran tarde.

Deja de lado la foto y se detiene en un gracioso osito de peluche con una camiseta azul y un copo de nieve en ella. Lo abraza y una sonrisa se posa en su rostro. Se trata de un regalo que le hizo Gray cuando le pidió oficialmente ser su novia. El pobre chico estaba rojo como el cabello de la Scarlet y miraba hacia otro lado mientras tenía el regalo en su brazo extendido. Habló entrecortadamente pero Juvia fue capaz de descifrar sus palabras y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a sus brazos gritando "Juvia acepta ser la novia de Gray-sama y le dará 30 hijos" en ese momento Gray quiso rectificar pero terminó correspondiendo al abrazo para después besarla de la manera más tierna y cariñosa como jamás lo había hecho.

La chica se levanta rápidamente y se aleja de todos esos recuerdos que solo hacen que quiera llamar al chico y pedirle disculpas aunque ella no ha hecho nada malo, pero simplemente no soporta estar lejos de él. Y se pregunta si ahora mismo él está pensando en ella, si piensa en todos esos momentos que han pasado juntos porque la verdad es que a ella le sucede todo el tiempo.

Observa el reloj que hay colgado en la pared, es la una y cuarto, está sola y lo necesita ahora. Se dijo a sí misma que no lo llamaría, que esta vez le tocaba a él pedir disculpas pero está perdiendo el control y lo necesita ahora. No puede imaginar una vida sin él, no puede hacerlo, a pesar de su fría actitud, de sus celos y de sus ataques de ira lo ama, y simplemente lo necesita ahora.

La maga se dirige a la cocina y abre el armario donde sabe que Gray guarda una botella de whiskey. No le gusta nada el sabor pero necesita olvidar el dolor, llena un vaso de aquel líquido ambarino y se lo lleva a la boca de un solo trago. Pone una cara de asco y la garganta le quema pero no le importa, rápidamente se llena otra vez el vaso aunque esta vez lo bebe en pequeños tragos. Otro trago de whiskey, no puede dejar de mirar la puerta deseando que se abra mostrando la masculina figura tras ella. Y se pregunta si él piensa en una posible reconciliación, en las palabras que le diría para disculparse porque la verdad es que a ella le sucede todo el tiempo.

El tiempo sigue pasando y no hay rastro de él, son las dos de la mañana pero es incapaz de dormir, lo necesita ahora. Prefiere que duela a no sentir nada, prefiere soportar este dolor a volver a sus días donde era la mujer de la lluvia, donde siempre llevaba una máscara y lo único que sentía era la constante lluvia golpear contra su cuerpo.

Ya está un poco borracha, se ha bebido casi la mitad de la botella. Con dificultad se levanta del sillón donde lleva sentada más de dos horas.

-Juvia no lo soporta más, si Gray-sama no viene a buscar a Juvia será Juvia la que vaya a buscar a Gray-sama- se dijo la chica en voz alta mientras con paso decidido se dirige a la salida.

Con gran ímpetu abre la puerta más se queda petrificada con la visión que tiene frente a él.

-Gray-sama- susurra sorprendida.

El chico la mira a los ojos con arrepentimiento, está mojado de pies a cabeza debido al fuerte torrencial que comenzó a azotar la ciudad tras la marcha del muchacho. Ya no lleva camisa pero no le importa.

-Lo siento Juvia. Yo… no quería decir lo que te dije. Estaba cansado por la misión que tuve con Natsu y los demás, perdimos nuestra recompensa por culpa del estúpido trozo de carbón y que al llegar a Magnolia lo primero que viera fuera a mi novia con el idiota de Lyon abrazándolo como si nada pues… me puse celoso- confesó el alquimista mirando hacia otro lado.

El sonido de una cachetada resonó por el silencioso lugar. Gray sorprendido llevó su mano a la mejilla y miró a su chica, ésta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuántas veces Juvia le tiene que decir que Gray-sama es el único en la vida de Juvia? Lyon-sama es solo un buen amigo, te considera su hermano Gray-sama, debería dejar de sentirse amenazado por él.

El chico más relajado y con precaución se acerca a su novia. Rodea la pequeña cintura con sus brazos y apoya su frente en la de ella.

-Lo siento.

-Juvia no puede soportar que esto siga ocurriendo, tiene que confiar más en ella- le dice la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía que mantiene con su amado.

-Lo siento- vuelve a repetir Gray.

-…

-Por favor- le implora- perdóname.

-Juvia lo necesita Gray-sama.

Con esa última frase Gray sonríe y acorta la distancia que los divide, fundiéndose en un beso cargado de pasión y amor. Por muchas peleas que tengan, por muchas diferencias y disputas no pueden mantenerse alejados el uno del otro. Porque se necesitan para sobrevivir. Gray necesita a Juvia y Juvia necesita a Gray.

 **Fin**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Y un comentario diciendo lo que sea siempre es bien recibido. En mi opinión me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado, espero que a vosotros también os guste. Besos y abrazos.


End file.
